Binding of Souls
by SOA loving mom
Summary: When Daryl finally finds Carol something snaps in him. He goes searching for something that only she can give him. As the two find themselves they also finally come to understand that being able to open up completely to someone is the easiest way to fall in love. BDSM Caryl fic...if you don't like either of those...please don't read you were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…Restraint of Emotion

**Greetings my dears. This little piece will be quite different from anything I have ever done on here. This one will go into the world of BDSM. If you don't like that….if it isn't your cup of tea, then PLEASE don't read. I send you on your way with a smile and a glass of wine. But if this is the kind of thing that you might be interested in, or something you are curious about. Then read on.**

**This is a joint story with the wonderful Vickih. We will both be working on the chapters.**

**I want to explain a little about BDSM. People who do this must have a consenting partner. The DOM understands before they enter into this kind of relationship that they are the caregiver of the SUB. They might be in control of the situation, but the SUB has the real power and can stop at any time. This is no way about hurting Carol or Daryl. And in this fic we will use them as 'switches' which means sometimes Daryl is the DOM and sometimes he is the SUB. Sometimes Carol is the DOM and sometimes she is the SUB. We will put a WARNING in the beginning of EVERY chapter. We hope you enjoy and maybe learn something. **

**This is our take from where we left things when the last episode ended. So Daryl and Beth are still out there wandering around and Carol is with Tyreese and the kids.**

**-Binding-**

The fire crackled in front of him. His eyes were fixed at the flames; he could hear Beth humming across from him. But he blocked her out. His mind was on something else. Someone else. When it was quiet like it was now, the only thing he could think of was her.

That last day at the prison. The way she teased with him, her hip bumping into his. The way her eyes lit up when she called him 'Pookie'. Damn woman was always flirting and teasing with him. He never had anyone in his life treat him the way that she did. He still couldn't wrap his head around her, the way she was with him.

No matter how he acted she was always there, with that smile on her face, that one that he thought of as his. But nothing about her was his. He had never been able to break through his own bullshit, the demons in his head to tell her how he felt. How many nights had she touched his arm and smiled softly on her way to bed, only to have him be haunted by the touch and smile. He would lay in his bunk and stroke himself, wishing that he was man enough, hell human enough to tell her that her place was with him. But it was too late. It was all gone, all of them were gone. Now he was stuck with just Beth and he knew she needed more than just him. She needed Maggie and Glenn or the kid might not make it.

He heard Beth's breathing even out and looked over to see her sleeping finally. He knew that it was just a matter of time and she would be up, the nightmares came at night. He stared into the fire keeping a silent vigil over Beth as she slept. He knew she would be up soon, then she could keep watch. In the morning they would move on again. To where he had no idea, but he would keep searching for the others. But mainly he was searching for her.

**-Binding-**

Carol tucked the blanket around the kids, her eyes flicking to Judith sitting in the car seat they had found for her. The little girl was out like a light. The small cabin had been a god send since she had found Tyreese and the kids a few days before. She needed to talk to him, after what had happened at dinner. She needed to make him understand.

They had all been eating and Judith had started to scream again. It was hard to get her to eat what they had and Carol knew the lack of nutrition had been wearing on the little girl; it was wearing on them all.

Carol and Tyreese were trying to get Judith to quiet down, when Lizzie's voice made both their heads snap toward her, "Just kill her. It would be easy….just like Karen and Dave."

Carol's heart had sunk at that moment, she looked at Tyreese. His face was a mix of thunder clouds as he quietly got up and left the cabin.

Now Carol waited for him, hoping that she would be able to say something to the man to get him to understand that Lizzie was sick. That Carol owed it to Ryan to take care of his children and she had failed Sophia but she wouldn't be failing Mikka and Lizzie. She would protect them, even if it meant her life. She just wished that somewhere along the road they would find Bob, he might be able to help them put Lizzie on some kind of medicine that would help her. One thing was for sure she wasn't leaving Lizzie alone with any of the children anymore.

Carol had been sitting on the dirty stairs waiting for quite a while when Tyreese came walking toward her covered in walker blood. He came over and sat down next to Carol, his hands fisted together in his lap, his voice was rough and filled with emotion, "That what happen? Did you tell Rick you did it? That why you weren't at the prison?"

Carol's eyes filled with tears when he looked at her, "Yes."

Tyreese sighed, "Did you know she was going to do that to them? Did you tell her too?" his voice going up as he spoke.

Carol shook her head, "NO, I never told her to do that." Carol took a deep breath, "After the council meeting I went down to check on them. Lizzie had already killed Dave and just as I ran into Karen's room, she stabbed her….there was nothing I could do. I told her to go clean up and I was the one to drag the bodies out and I burned them. I thought it might keep the virus from spreading."

Tyreese just stared at her, "Why didn't you tell us when I found them? Why did you leave them like that? Why did you let me find them?" He stood up, his body towering over her.

Carol looked up at him, knowing that she very well might die right there, "I got scared. I saw you go after Rick and Daryl and I couldn't let you hurt her. I lost my daughter, my Sophia because I wasn't strong enough to save her. I got her killed. I promised Ryan that I would protect his girls like my own and I thought I had a second chance…..teach them how to live…in this world…..do what you have to, to me, but please….she's just a little girl…she's sick."

Carol didn't wipe the tears streaming down her face; she just stood up slowly, holding her head high. She closed her eyes and she saw Sophia. She saw her little girl running through a field, in a light sun dress. She saw Daryl, smiling at her the way he did sometimes. Her two biggest regrets, losing her girl and not telling Daryl that she loved him. She just waited for the blow that never came.

She felt Tyreese wrap his arms around her, his body heaving with sobs. Carol's eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around him. Tyreese sobbed into her neck, "I would never hurt her or you. I would never do that….I would never."

Carol closed her eyes and held onto the man as his hate and anger melted away. At least it was all out there now, together they might be able to help Lizzie, or at least figure out what to do about her. Maybe Carol could make sure she didn't have any more regrets to carry around, maybe she could start by doing what she promised Ryan and that was take care of his daughters.

**-Binding-**

Daryl was pretty sure if Beth didn't shut up he might just feed himself to a walker. The girl hadn't stopped talking since they started out today. He was really beginning to wonder if they would find the others, maybe being stuck with a teenager was his punishment for all the wrongs he did in his life.

They were just making a clearing when something struck Daryl; it was quiet, too quiet. He held out his hand and stopped Beth from walking into the clearing, his finger going to his lips to signal her that he wasn't sure they were alone anymore.

Daryl squinted checking the tree line and that was when he saw him. Tyreese stepped out of the tree line, a smile spreading on the man's face, "DARYL!"

Daryl held up his hand, watching as Beth darted passed him heading for Tyreese. Tyreese caught her in a hug laughing, "God damn it's good to see you two. We weren't sure we find anyone else."

Daryl stood off to the side, watching them, as Beth pulled away, "Who's with you?"

Tyreese smirked, "Mikka, Lizzie….Judith….and…" Tyreese's eyes flicked to Daryl, "Carol….got them all back at a small cabin not far from here. I was just hunting up some dinner, but I suck at hunting."

Daryl couldn't hear, his blood was pumping in his ears as they followed behind Tyreese. The big man laughing and telling about how he and the kids had escaped and how they met up with Carol later in the woods. Daryl kept his eyes focused ahead of them, seeing the small cabin come into view. He saw Mikka and Lizzie run inside and then she appeared on the porch. He just stared at her, taking in every inch of her, it was her, she was real.

Carol couldn't believe when the kids came running in and said that Tyreese was coming and he had Beth and Daryl with him. She stepped out on that porch and it was like a bad made for television movie. Everything moved in slow motion as she walked down the stairs toward him. Her heart pounding in her chest as she started running toward him, she had to touch him, make sure he was real. She threw her arms around his neck without thinking, her lips found his and she melted into him. She was lost in the feel of his chest against hers, until she noticed he wasn't moving, in fact he was frozen to the spot.

She pulled back and looked into his face, all she saw was rage. He knew what she told Rick and he hated her. She felt like she was back at the barn again, when Rick shot Sophia; her heart was being ripped out. "Daryl?" She choked out.

Daryl growled, pushing past her. He didn't want her to touch him, when you let people get close they just hurt you or left. She had already left him, she had already hurt him. He grunted at the kids and headed into the cabin, her kiss still burning on his lips, his body still smelled like her, but he wasn't letting her in again.

**-Binding-**

They set out early the next day. Carol was happy to see that Beth perked up taking Judith. Carol stayed close to Tyreese and the kids, Daryl took up the rear. He didn't say anything to any of them as they moved through the woods. She knew Daryl and she knew he was processing what was going on, the feelings he was dealing with. So she focused on dealing with Lizzie and Mikka.

They stopped at high noon. Daryl had gotten a few squirrels as they walked. Now Carol was sitting by the fire, cooking the meat for them. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him. She had talked to Tyreese and he agreed that if they ran into the others that they would keep up the lie. They wouldn't tell the others that Lizzie had killed Karen and Dave; they would keep telling them that Carol had.

Daryl watched her, watched how she was with the kids. He noticed that whenever Lizzie went to touch Judith, Carol would make sure she got distracted with something else. Then as they sat there, eating in silence, Judith sleeping quietly in Beth's lap, he watched Lizzie as a toad hopped close to her. The girl cocked her head and brought her knife down into the creature. The kid's face changed as she watched the life drain from the animal. Daryl knew then. He looked up at Carol and saw the instant fear on her face, her walls were down. She hadn't killed any damn body, the kid had. Now he just had to figure out what the hell he was going to do about it.

**-Binding-**

They had been all together for three days when they stumbled across Rick, Michonne, and Carl. They came out of the woods into a small neighborhood. They were just starting to go through the houses when they stumbled on Carl and Michonne. Carol could feel her heart beating hard in her chest when she saw them. Rick would never let her be part of the group.

Carl grabbed Judith from Carol, hugging his sister and then Carol. "Thank you so much…thank you all…oh God Judy…." The boy that was more man than boy anymore, stood there beaming as he kissed his little sister's cheek.

Michonne led them to the house where she, Carl, and Rick were held up. Tyreese moved toward Carol, squeezing her hand. Daryl raised an eyebrow; something was up with the two of them.

As Rick came out onto the porch he scanned the group, his smile fading when his eyes fell on Carol. Carl came up the porch steps handing Rick, Judith, "Dad, they kept her safe…..she's alive."

Rick stared at his daughter, kissing her softly, "Jesus, Jesus…."

Carol knew that her pass was short lived when Rick passed Michonne the baby. Rick came down the stairs heading right toward Carol, "You aren't welcome here."

Tyreese stepped in front of her, "She's not going anywhere."

Rick kept his eyes on Carol, "You don't know what she's done."

Tyreese put his hand on Rick's chest drawing his attention. Rick looked at him, "I know what Carol has done. She did what she thought was best, we need each other and if I'm alright with her, what is the big deal."

Rick shook his head, "I don't want her here, with my kids."

Tyreese shook his head, "She saved Judith more times than I can count out there. Let her be."

Rick stared at Carol, "You're not staying here."

Daryl went to move to get involved but his feet were stuck, frozen. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on between Carol and Tyreese, what secrets they were sharing that none of them knew. He was starting to move, when Carol nodded, "I'll be in the shed. I want to stay near Mikka and Lizzie."

Lizzie started to shake her head, "We want to be with you!"

Mikka nodded, "Yeah, we want to stay with you!"

Carol smiled at them, pointing toward the little garden shed near the back of the house, "I will be right there if you need me, but if you do need me, just let Tyreese know and he'll find me, and I'll come, promise."

Rick snorted at them and went up on the porch, slapping Daryl on the back as he went, "Come on brother."

Daryl just nodded, his eyes going to Carol. She looked at him and he wasn't sure what the emotion was that skittered across her face. It was that emotion that would drive him to find her that night, seek her out. He needed something from her, but he wasn't sure what that thing was just yet. But he was about to find out.

**-Binding-**

Daryl watched as the sun started to go down. He was tired, frustrated and angry, so fucking angry.

He didn't want to listen to Rick's bull shit anymore. He couldn't. He worried about _her. _

Michonne had gone out to the shed a few times, taking Carol water or food. When Rick had protested, Michonne and Carl had both given Rick such withering looks, he backed down.

Ty made trips out as well, but he always took Lizzie with him.

Daryl didn't know what was going on, but it was clear neither Carol nor Ty were letting that little girl out of their sight.

Another hour passed and Rick fuckin' Grimes was still talking. Calling him brother, acting like nothing had changed. Everything had changed and nothing was the same.

Daryl watched as Ty took the girls off to bed, keeping them close to him at all times.

Daryl had been feeling restless all day but as the group started to separate at head off, that restlessness increased. Something was burning in his blood. Something had his heart beating faster. He knew that something was lying in the shed.

He couldn't forget the feel of her body on his, the way her lips moved when she kissed him or her smell. It had been days and he could still smell her on himself.

He didn't want to let her in, didn't want to hurt anymore.

_She's already in, she's always been in._

He couldn't chase the thoughts away, couldn't keep her out. It was easy to push her away when the others were around, but when he was alone, he couldn't.

As he sat, lost in those thoughts, those feelings, he missed hearing Michonne walk up to him.

"Hey, Dixon. Where you at?" her voice quiet to keep from waking the others.

"The fuck, 'chonne." Daryl snapped, while trying to hide his embarrassment.

The woman gave a small chuckle, "you found her."

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Did Rick tell ya?"

"He did."

"Did ya believe him?"

"No."

Her clear no surprised him. "Why not? Ya don't know her, so why not?"

"I don't know her, but I do. I know her from everything I saw back at the prison and from everything you said about her."

Daryl didn't respond, his eyes once again drawn to the shed.

"I took her some things earlier and helped her set it up. You should go talk to her."

Daryl shook his head, but could feel something pulling him to that shed. Something deep inside screaming at him to go to that shed. "Why?"

Michonne watched him for a few seconds before answering. "Because you need to, don't you Daryl. Go, I got watch."

Daryl gave her a brief nod, got up and walked out of the house.

**Bindings**

_What am I doin'?_ He could feel the pull grow stronger the closer he got to that little building.

Something was pounding in his head. He wanted to say "fuck it" turn around and go back to the house.

He wanted to just go, get away from these people and these feelings he didn't want anymore.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to feel her lips on him again, but this time he wanted to kiss her back.

He wanted to run his tongue along her jaw, down that neck.

He wanted to sink his teeth into her shoulder, to bite her, mark her as his.

He wanted to strip her of her clothes, have her laid out before him.

He wanted to sink deep within her heat, feel her arms around him, her fingers pulling his hair.

He wanted to hear her moan, sigh, and gasp as he thrust into her over and over until he was drained.

He felt his body harden at those thoughts. His heart was racing faster as his pace picked up.

Daryl hit the door and flung it open. The faint light bathed her in a glow of orange.

Her silver hair gleamed like fire as she jerked awake.

"Dar…" she started to say as she got up and walked over to him.

"Don't." He wasn't sure what he didn't want her to do. _Don't talk, don't move, don't leave me. Don't love me, don't let whatever this is consume me._

His hands shook as his eyes raked over her body. The tank top and shorts she was wearing accented her figure. Her long legs, slender hips, her bare neck all called to him.

He felt a moan well up from deep within him. His body tight, he was afraid if she got to close, he would lose all control.

He tried to back away, but she kept coming closer.

He could smell her, the scent that had been driving him crazy for days, for years.

As she reached a hand up to touch him, her eyes, those beautiful eyes that he wanted to drown in, locked with his.

He felt himself falling further and further into her. He couldn't read what her eyes were telling him, but his body knew.

His control continued to slip. The part of him, the dark part of him was getting closer and closer to the surface.

He saw images of her, on her back, on her knees, as his body pounding into her.

She was just a foot away, so close. He could feel the heat from her body now, could feel her breath glide across his skin.

He could see her chest hitch and heave. Her pulse throbbing at the base of her throat.

She started to speak again, but he couldn't let her talk. He couldn't hear her voice. If he did he would be lost.

Her lips parted and her tongue snaked out, leaving a shiny trail.

The moan he had been holding back, slipped out, deep and guttural.

Something snapped within him, his arm jerked out and wrapped around the back of her neck as he slammed his mouth to hers.

The need to claim her overwhelmed him. His other arm grabbed her and pulled her close. It wasn't enough for him. He needed more.

He forced her back to the bed she had just left, his mouth never leaving hers.

He finally pulled his lips from her, "Don't"

His hands grasped the front of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

She reached for him but he couldn't let her touch him, not yet. With his left and he pinned both of her wrist to the bed. With his right he yanked one of her legs around his hips.

His mouth found hers again, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

He felt as much as heard her groan, deep and resonating. His hips thrust forwards, grinding into her body.

He needed something, he didn't stop to take off his pants or her shorts. Something was driving him.

With a gasp, he pulled his lips way from hers. His hot breath burning the skin of her neck as his teeth bit and marked her. The feel of her flesh between his teeth cause him to growl and his hips pumped faster.

_Almost there…_ a voice whispered in his mind. _Claim her, make her ours._

He felt her body begin to shake as her hips rose and fell to meet his.

A howl was building as his mouth worked its way to the sweet spot that joined her neck and her shoulder.

His hips moving at a furious pace, some part of him knew he was close to finding that something he needed.

His teeth gripped her flesh, as his body fought to reach its goal.

She moaned long and loud as her body grew tense and released.

He bit down as the pressure built to the breaking point. Jerking his head back he looked into her eyes, his hips still moving in a punishing rhythm.

She smiled at him, that fucking smile.

His body coiled, his mind a haze as he finally found what he needed. With a few more hard thrusts, he felt himself let go.

As he came, he felt the tension leaving him. Could feel the white noise engulf his mind. He felt peaceful for the first time in his life.

He panted into her neck, feeling her small delicate hands move across his back. As he came back to reality he realized he had just dry humped her. He could feel his load in his pants and he felt shame at how he had acted. He pushed off her, pulling at his shirt to hide what he had done.

Carol couldn't believe what had happened, she had never came with her clothes on, but that's just what happened. After so damn long he had come for her, claimed her, the marks on her neck were evidence enough.

When he got up, she knew the spell was broken that he had been under. She propped up on her elbows, naked chest heaving, her eyes pleading with him, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, holding up his hand pointing at her, "Don't."

With that Daryl disappeared, both of them knowing that it was just the start of something different between them.

**Well there you go! Chapter one down! Chapter two might be done later today if you guys give us some love! Stay warm and safe! It's blizzard like in Ohio today…sigh…the longest winter EVER! **


	2. release

Chapter 2….Release

**Greetings! I guess you guys really liked that first chapter! LOL…as with all my stories and Vicki's if you give us love we write faster, so thank you all for taking the time to review, follow, favorite. We love each and every one of you.**

**With that being said, I have a troll that is following me to every story and will not sign in under their own name. So I say this….be a woman, sign in and we will discuss your concerns. I'm not stopping writing; you have already pushed me out of enough things. So be a woman and come at me like a real person, or be ignored.**

**Ok, that being said…..here we go…your intro into BDSM. That last chapter, wasn't it. This is it! LOL…hang on tight.**

**-Binding-**

Once the door on the shed opened and closed announcing his departure, Carol sunk back onto the make shift bed she. Her chest was heaving; she put her hand over her heart, amazed at the hot touch of her skin. She had never felt so alive as she had with Daryl and it wasn't even sex. There was something so raw and primal about what he did. Hell he got her off without even touching her, just the motion of his hips against her, the way his mouth was so hungry for her, biting and sucking at her. She shivered, biting her lip, she felt powerful that little old her could get that kind of response from Daryl Dixon.

She had always seen sex with Ed as a means to an end. It had never been good, so she would just lay there and wait for him to do what he had too and then when he rolled off her, he would fall asleep and she would be safe at least for a little while.

But Daryl. He came in there and something just snapped inside him. She had never had a man want her like that; want her so bad that he came in his pants. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would be like or how he would act, but for tonight he had wanted her. He had kissed her, sure he was rough, but she trusted him like she never trusted anyone in her life. She knew that even at his worst Daryl would never hurt her, he couldn't he just wasn't made like that.

Carol sighed, smiling as she closed her eyes. She felt powerful as she slipped her hand down into her shorts. She moaned at how wet she was, she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to feel that rush again. It had been years since she had an orgasm, a proper one. Daryl Dixon had woken something in her and she was going to do whatever she could to make sure she awoken him too.

**-Binding-**

The next morning Daryl walked out of the house before anyone else was even up. He really thought he would just pack up and leave. After what he did last night Carol wouldn't want anything to do with him. He knew he was fucked up; he had always been fucked up. His daddy had seen to that and his momma for that matter when she thought dying was the only way out away from his daddy. Merle hadn't helped matters, but at least he knew that Merle loved him the best he could.

He got as far as the bottom of the stairs, when he stopped and looked at the little garden shed. He knew if he left now she would be on her own. Rick wasn't going to watch out for her, he was convinced that Carol was a murderer, but something told Daryl that wasn't the case.

His mind flashed back to the night before, how she looked at him. Smiled at him, the way she forgave him for what he did, almost like she enjoyed it. He could still smell her scent in his nose and he took a staggered breath knowing that he wasn't going anywhere, not without her. She might hate him now, but he couldn't be without her. He might not know how to open up to her, but he knew that leaving her behind would kill him.

He knew it was stupid to be pissed at her. But he knew she wasn't telling the truth and she use to tell him everything. He knew she didn't kill those people, even before he saw the little dance that her and Tyreese were doing around the kids. Something was up there and he knew that what really pissed him off was that she didn't come to him at the prison and tell him. He was her friend.

Daryl sighed, turning around he silently made his way back into the house. He knew where his place was and it was where ever she was, even if she hated him now.

**-Binding-**

Carol sat on the porch, watching as Mikka and Lizzie helped Carl play with Judith. Her hands ached to go over and join in with the kids. She missed being around them. But she knew that Rick would never let her near Judith and Carl. She had helped raise both of them over the last three years, but now she was a criminal.

She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Tyreese step out; he smiled at her making his way over and sitting next to her. He handed her a bottle of water and two breakfast bars, "How'd you sleep?"

Carol opened the water, taking a large gulp, "Fine, you know it's not the Ritz, but I'm not complaining." Carol's eyes went to Lizzie, "How was she last night?"

Tyreese sighed looking down at his hands, "Fine, well as fine as she can be. I slept in front of the door so she couldn't get out. Maybe we should tell them."

Carol shook her head, "He'll hurt her, or worse. I don't trust him. He's not thinking clearly either. He could banish her and she's just a child. I can't….well…you know…she can't help it."

Tyreese put his large hand over hers, squeezing softly, and "I know. It's fine and if it comes to it, we'll leave. You and me will take the girls and leave. Maybe today while I'm on the run with Daryl and Michonne I can find some meds for her, I know we're not doctors, but Prozac or Lithium? Something to calm her, make her safer."

Carol nodded, squeezing his hand back, "Yeah, we can try. You never know till you try. She's just a child."

**-Binding-**

Carol stood at the make shift clothes line working on hanging the wash. She had asked Beth to gather whatever she could find. Carol had to keep busy; she knew that Rick was watching her from the house, even if she couldn't see him. She just set to washing the pile of clothes and hanging them.

The kids were sitting on the grass playing when Carol hears the first moan. She dropped Daryl's shirt that was in her hands and made a run toward the kids, her knife coming out, she took a protective stance as a walker came out of the woods. Carol turned to Carl, "GET THEM INSIDE!"

Carl nodded, picking up Judith he herded Lizzie and Mikka behind him toward the house. Rick was already running out and when he got to Carol she already had the four walkers down. She stood up wiping her blade on her leg, "It's fine, I got them."

Rick held out his hand, "Give me your knife."

Carol took a step back, "Nooo, I just protected your kids and now you're taking away my only means of protection?"

Rick shook his head, "You're not supposed to be here. Give me the knife."

Carol huffed, "Take it from me."

Rick squared his shoulders, "Carol, if you're going to stay here, you're going to listen to what I say."

Carol stepped toward him, not backing down, "You know Rick I was married to a man who acted like that for fifteen years, I put a pick axe through his head, don't piss me off. You know crazy killer and all. You want the knife you take it. And I'm not leaving without those girls."

Carol stepped around him, biting back tears, she wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't let him take her down like that. She opened the door of the shed, giving him one last glance. Rick was still there standing there watching her. She shook her head and slammed the door of the shed.

She sat down hard on her bed and felt her body start to shake. She hugged her knees, hating how powerless she felt, hating how no matter what she did she would never have her family again. She had lost them all, but she wasn't going to give up on Lizzie. She knew she could save the girl, she just had to try. She let her tears fall silently hoping that something would change. Maybe Tyreese would find something they could give to Lizzie, maybe Rick would see she wasn't trying to hurt anyone. And maybe Daryl would see that she loved him, but for now she let herself have this cry, but just this one.

**-Binding-**

Daryl and the others had been back for over an hour, but no one had seen Carol. She didn't come in for dinner and when he asked Rick where she was, "Seen Carol?"

Rick sighed motioning for him to step outside. Daryl followed him out onto the porch, "What's up?"

Rick looked toward the shed, "I asked Carol to give me her knife today and she said I should take it from her. She's lost it Daryl; it's not safe for her to be around the kids."

Daryl huffed, "She didn't kill no one. If ya would open your fuckin' eyes ya would see somethin' ain't right with Lizzie."

Rick's eyes went wide, "You're blaming a kid for something Carol admitted too?"

Daryl shoved at Rick's chest, "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! She goes I fuckin' go and I'm sure Tyreese will be gone too. Ya ain't thinkin' straight, she might not be, but ya sure as shit ain't. Stay the fuck away from her if ya don't know how to act."

Daryl stormed into the house, grabbing two bottles of water and two cans of soup that Beth had opened for their dinner. He went out the back door heading to the shed. He was going to make this all up to her; he would one way or another. He knew he had to apologize for the night before, she might not accept it, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he couldn't.

**-Binding-**

He pushed open the door. Carol looked up at him, squinting against the light that flooded the small shed. She sighed, hugging her knees, laying her head on her knee, "What Daryl?"

Daryl felt his throat close up, he could tell she had been crying and that pissed him off. He just didn't know if he needed to kick Rick's ass or his own. He held out one of the waters to her, "Brought ya dinner….."

Carol looked up at him, he wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but he was a little unnerved by the look on her face, "What?"

"Have you ever…" she started to say but bit back her words.

"Have I ever, what? Come on girl, talk ta me."

"You know what my life was like before all this?"

"Ya told me 'bout it, hell we know more 'bout each other than anyone else alive."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, you know more about me than anyone. I've gotten so much stronger since Ed died, thought I got beyond that hell. Today… today I felt just like I did when I was still with him." She looked away as a few fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

"This about Rick? What the fuck did he do now?" Daryl could feel the tension from the night before building within him again.

"It doesn't matter. I really don't want to talk about it right now." She sighed.

Daryl knelt in front of her, "Carol, look at me."

Carol turned her gaze back to him. " Do ya trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah." came her soft reply.

"Don't hide from me. Tell me what's goin' on." His voice, hushed and raspy.

_Carol could feel her body tighten, her pulse pound at the sound._

_He was so close to her. _

_Flashes from the night before, his mouth on hers, him biting her neck, grinding into her body._

_She wanted to make him lose control again, wanted that power._

"Can we.. Can we talk about it later?" she asked as her fingers reached up and threaded through his hair.

At her touch, Daryl pulled back. He was afraid he would lose control again. He couldn't hurt her.

"Ummm, 'bout last night…'m sorry." He said as he ducked his head.

He was afraid to bring this up, afraid she would try to make him leave her.

Carol slowly reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Don't be sorry."

Daryl's eyes shot up to hers, "Carol, what I did…"

She slipped her fingers over his lips, leaning in close, "Have you ever been able to just let go? To trust someone enough that you didn't need to be in control?" she whispered.

The air began to grow thick, with want, with need.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and shook his head, "No"

He felt tense as she brought her cheek to his. He could feel her breath on his skin.

She stroked her face against his as she whispered in his ear.

"Do you know what it feels like to know that someone trusts you enough to let go? To not hold anything back? Do you know what it's like for someone who has never had any power or control in their life, to have someone give in?"

He felt his heart pounding in his chest again. His hard fought control was slipping again.

He remembered the sounds she made last night, the feel of her skin under his mouth. His groin tightened at the thoughts of doing that again, but this time being inside of her, driving his body deep into her. He wanted that, he wanted to feel her, all of her.

"Last night you gave me something I've never had, you gave me power. I want you to feel that, I want you to feel what you made me feel last night." Her words setting fire to his blood.

She pulled back and stood up. Her hands reaching for her shirt, "I want you to feel it. Do you trust me?"

His throat was thick with desire, he swallowed as his breaths came out in pants.

"yeah.: was all he could say.

He watched as she slipped out of her shirt, her hands sliding down her stomach to the snap on her cargos.

He sat, frozen, as she stripped out of her clothes and stood before him in all of her glory.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" his brain was fuzzy, crowed with images of the things he wanted to do with her and to her.

"Take off your shirt." She repeated as her hands began to stroke over her body.

His hands shook as he pulled his flannel shirt over his head. He heard her breath hitch and the slight moan she gave. Something burned deep within him, it was the something he had only ever felt with her.

"Come over here."

Her voice was strong. She didn't know where this strength was coming from..

"Have you ever had someone do something just for you? Touch you with a gentle hand instead of violence? Someone to focus on you without thought of themselves?" her voice was barely there, but her words seemed to shout to him.

"No" came his gruff husky answer.

"I want to do something for you. Can I?" she asked as her hands ghosted over his chest.

He could feel the heat from her palms as she shadowed his body. He wanted to feel her touch him, brand him as hers.

He bit his lip as he gave a quick nod. He watched as her radiant smile bloomed across her lips.

She closed that last bit of distance between them, her hands making contact for the first time.

Daryl didn't try to hold back the moan that ripped from his lips at her touch. He had waited too fucking long for her touch.

Carol slowly ran her hands up and down his body, her caresses gentle.

"Your beautiful," she tells him as maps the planes of his body.

He wanted to close his eyes and just feel, but he didn't want to look away.

He watched her pale slender fingers s the touched every part of his chest.

She worked one hand up to his shoulder, down his arm until she grasped his hand.

Squeezing his fingers, she caught his eye. "Come on" she said as she guided him to her bed.

**Ok ladies….you want more….we need reviews. Sorry for the delay my step dad had a massive heart attack the other day and Vicki was sick. But we are working on Chapter 3 already! But review us! HUGS Kaye**


	3. Surrender

Chapter 3…Surrender

**Sorry this took so long to get to you! We want to thank ALL of you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter is finally giving you what you want! We hope you enjoy…LOL..we know that Daryl and Carol did!**

**-Binding-**

Carol stretched as she came out of the shed. A faint smile on her face as she made her way toward the truck. Daryl had already told her this morning as he was leaving that her ass was going with him. There were no delicate words, or declarations, just him letting her know that she was going with him today. She smirked at him as he rubbed his neck, where she had bitten him the night before, the mark was fading, she would make sure to bite harder tonight. That was if there was a tonight. She hoped there would be, she craved to reach out and touch him as she came to a stop in front of the SUV where Daryl and Tyreese had their maps out.

Daryl's eyes flicked to hers and he fought hard to keep from smiling. The night before had been something he had never experienced. He had let his control slip, let her have control over his body. In the end he had taken back over, but he felt that he could give himself over to her. He knew that Carol would never hurt him and he wanted to let go, she was freeing him and it made him love her more.

Tyreese tapped the map, making Daryl look at him, "Here, we haven't been here before. It's a smaller town, but maybe that's good. Maybe it's been overlooked by others."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we can give it a try."

Michonne walked up her katana hanging on her back, "We need stuff for Judith, diapers and formula."

Carol smiled, "We'll pick it up."

Before Michonne could say anything Rick's voice boomed from the porch, "YOU'RE NOT GOING."

Daryl moved so his body was in-between Carol and Rick, "Ain't your call where the fuck she goes. If me and Ty say she's goin' then she's goin'."

Rick came down the porch steps shaking his head, a smile on his face, his eyes flicked up to Carol's, "I don't know how you got the two of them to fall to their knees and follow you Carol, but I know what you are."

Carol went to move around Daryl, but his arm shot out blocking her. Daryl moved toward Rick, "What'cha think she's doin'? What is she oh wise and all knowin' leader? Because if ya ask me she's just the same as ya are. Ain't ya the one that killed Shane in cold blood? And let's not forgot that Carl, your kid killed someone and nobody batted a damn eye lash. Remember? Karen's son I think and we all kept that quiet from Karen for ya. So what is it that ya think Carol is? And if I were ya I'd chose my words real fuckin' careful like."

Tyreese moved getting in-between the two men, putting his big ebony hands on each men's chest, "Come on now. I know what Carol did and if anyone has a reason to be pissed it's me. But I understand some things you don't Rick. Now we all know we can't survive without each other, so Carol is part of this group. If you don't like it, then you can take your family and go. No one is holding you here. But she's part of the group and we're going on a run. A run that will put food in your families' bellies. And look at it this way you don't have to worry about Carol while she's with us."

Rick glared at Daryl, "You're a fool."

Daryl smirked, "I may be a fool, but you're the one who's fuckin' crazy."

Daryl turned, moving toward the SUV and Carol; he took her elbow leading her to the back where Michonne was standing helping load their supplies for the trip. Carol didn't say anything, she was in shock. She saw Tyreese guiding Rick toward the house and felt a tap on her shoulder.

Michonne smiled at her, "I think while you're gone I'll take Mikka and Lizzie on the perimeter check with me. I'll keep a close eye on them."

Carol could see in the silent warrior's face that she knew. Carol gave her a soft smile, "Thank you. I bet they'd like that."

Michonne nodded at her and then Daryl heading in the direction of the house. Daryl sighed next to her, "Don't worry about his ass. I know ya didn't do this. I know ya is coverin' for Lizzie."

Carol's head snapped up and she stared at him, "How?"

Daryl shook his head, "I know ya Carol, better than I know myself. We ain't gonna tell him." He touched her cheek softly, "Ain't gonna lose another kid, not while I'm around. Now get in the truck."

Carol's eyes filled with tears, "He will never accept me back into the group."

Daryl sighed, "Do ya trust me woman?"

Carol nodded, "With my life."

Daryl grunted, putting the last of their supplies in the back of the SUV, "Then get in the truck. We got shit to do; I'll figure out this shit with Rick, ya just keep away from his ass. No go on, in the truck."

Carol nodded; she trusted Daryl and she knew he would be good to his word. Somehow they would figure out a way to help Lizzie and keep everyone safe. When she got into the truck, she felt happiness wash over her, with Daryl by her side things would be fine. For the first time in a long time she felt herself feeling hope as she looked out the window, her hand going to his knee. They were going to find a way, all of them, Rick be damned.

**-Binding-**

He was tired, so fucking tired of all the bullshit.

Carol was right; Rick was never going to accept her back in the group.

He was tired of dealing with all the responsibility and drama that came with surviving. Why couldn't it just be them, him and her?

He glanced over at Carol and felt a flush come over him along with the memories of last night.

He stared out the window, letting the memories flood over him…..

_She led him to her bed and had him sit down. She was so fuckin' perfect. _

_She was willing to bare herself to him and all he could do was worship at the altar of her._

_Her voice, never rising above that husky whisper that set his blood on fire, her eyes never looking away in fear. _

_He shook slightly as she eased him back on her bed, her hands staying on him._

"_If you want me to stop, I will" she said and she stroked his chest. _

_He couldn't talk, afraid that if he said anything this spell would be broken._

"_Turn over."_

_He rolled to his stomach, his face buried in his arms._

_He shivered as she pressed her breast to his back._

"_I need to undo your belt." _

_He raised himself enough to allow her hands to slide under him and undo his belt and the button on his pants. He could feel her hands brushing against his swollen dick, fighting the urge to grind into the mattress._

_She slipped his pants down his legs and tossed them to the side._

_He had never been so exposed to another person. He had spent most of his life hiding. Hiding his fears, his doubts, his scars. He didn't let anyone in, didn't let anyone close to him. Carol, well she was different. He wanted to let her in, let her know all there was to know about him. He wanted to show her, he trusted her._

"_I want you to just feel. Don't open your eyes, just feel what I'm doing to you." she said, her voice driving straight to his groin. _

_As she straddled his back, he could feel her wet warmth pressed against his lower back. He wanted to turn over and drive himself into that warmth, he wanted to fill her and hear her call his name. _

_She started out slowly, getting him used to her touch. Her hands slipping across his shoulders, up to his neck and down his back. He let a little moan as her hands stopped at the knots in his back, rubbing the muscles until they loosened. _

_He was feeling relaxed, more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling. He wondered if this was what she wanted him to feel. _

_He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, but jerked up when her lips joined her hands. He could feel those lips, soft as petals, brushing across his scars. Each one got a caress from her hand and then her mouth._

_She stopped kissing him long enough to say. "Shush, it's ok."_

_Soon her tongue went to work, sliding down his spine to the top of his ass. He shivered as she moved her warmth further down his body. _

_The tremors in his body started to pick up again. As her teeth nipped at his butt cheeks, blood flowed to his dick, making him hard as stone._

_He tried to shift himself to ease the pressure as he fought with himself. He wanted to flip them over and drive in to her, wanted to feel his teeth in her skin._

_She nudged his legs apart and lay between them. Her cheek resting on his ass while her fingers roamed over his thighs. She brought one hand up and under him to lightly stroke his balls._

_Another moan whispered past his lips as he pushed himself into the mattress desperate to find some relief._

_She stopped stroking him and slowly slid her body over his back. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him. _

"_I need you to turn over Daryl" her voice breathed into his ear._

_He couldn't talk his body on fire, his mind focused on one thing._

_He gave the briefest of nods and she slipped off him._

_He was slow to turn, afraid she wouldn't like what she saw, wouldn't finish this._

_As he rolled to his back, he kept his eyes tightly closed._

_She let out a small chuckle as her lips went to his ears again. "Very nice, Dixon."_

_Carol climbed up onto his hips, her ass resting just above the tip of him. If he took a deep enough breath he could just barely brush against her. _

_Her hands glide over his chest, stopping to brush his nipples. She twisted them softly, making him grunt, his hips bucking on their own. Then her hands gently massaged his pecks, while she stared into his eyes, her hips rolling a little as she moved._

_He felt like he's on fire. He watched her face, seeing nothing but love and desire in the depths of her eyes. _

_She leaned down, her soft breast brushing against his chest as her lips meet his._

_He let out a groan, parting his lips just a bit, hoping she will understand what he wanted._

_With a quick flick of her tongue, she moved her lips to his cheek._

_He tried to bring his hands to her, but she stopped him. "Not yet, soon." Still with that breathy whisper._

_He was getting desperate, he wanted to touch her, run his hands over her. He wanted to find all the secret places that would have her making those sounds she made last night._

_She shifted her hips that fraction of an inch and both let out moans of need as her slick folds caress his throbbing cock._

_He bucked up into her, he can't help it. He needed to feel her. Find that place of peace only she has ever taken him too._

"_Please, Carol." He whimpered, he wasn't above begging at this point._

_She let out a small laugh as she leaned back to his ear._

"_You have a choice to make. I can keep doing what I wanted to do or you can take control. What do you want?"_

_He answered with a growl as his arms snap up from behind his head. He flipped them over and pinned her to the bed._

"_Please, I need you. Please let me…"_

_She gave him that smile, the one that's his. _

"_I'm yours" she replied._

_Daryl can feel the dark part of him bubbling up, the animal part that want to claim her, mark her, make her __**HIS**__!_

_He was afraid he'd hurt her or scare her, but he needed this too much, needed to feel that peace that only she can give._

_He pushed his body between her legs until he felt the furnace that is her._

_That warm wetness that he wanted to plunder._

_Keeping both of her arms pinned in one hand, and keeping his eyes locked to hers, he started to slowly work his body into hers._

_Part of him wanted to just pound into her, take what he wanted, what was __**HIS**__._

_The other part of him wanted to savor her, take the time to enjoy all she has to offer._

_He saw her get ready to say something and used his mouth to stop her._

_The only words he wanted to hear is his name falling from her lips as he brings her to the edge._

_She pulled her mouth from his and whispers to him "let go, Daryl, just let go."_

_He can't hold back anymore, with a deep primal growl he pushed the rest of the way in. He stopped for a second, trying to control himself, but the feel of her surrounding him was intoxicating. The feel of her warm heat wrapped around his cock. The feel of her breasts heaving against his chest. Her scent invading his nose and her taste on his tongue._

_As he began to set the pace, his hips moved faster driving him deeper into her, all he can hear was his ragged breathing and her soft moans._

_He wanted to hear her call his name; use that voice of hers to whisper dirty things in his ears._

_He wanted to bite her and to be bitten. _

_He wanted to wear her mark, to show the others they are truly a pair._

_His thrusts become stronger, faster as her sounds get louder._

_His hips begin to piston into hers as hers rose to meet him._

_He used his free hand to pull her legs around him so he can get a deeper angle,_

_Her moans started to sound feverish, loud as he drove deeper into her._

_He was so close, the pressure building to a riotous crescendo. _

_He slide his lips to her ear, "say it."_

_She refused; she wanted to see how far she can push him._

_Growling once again, he told her "Say it! Fucking say it!"_

_Harder faster he drove himself; he needed to hear her voice call him._

_Finally, finally with a gasp, she rasped out, "Daryl", her head snapping forward and her teeth latching on to the side of his neck._

_At the sound of his name and the feel of her mark, his orgasm crashed over him. He threw back his head as a warrior yell erupted from his mouth._

"_FUCK!" he felt her milking him of every last drop of energy, his body still trying to thrust through the orgasm she had ripped from him._

_His body slowed as he weakly dropped his head to her chest. _

"_MINE" he said._

"_Yours' is her answer._

_He felt that peace wash over him as he rolled to her side and closed his eyes. Pulling her onto his chest, his arms encircling her as if to protect her from anything that could come in during the night. _

He was snapped from his thoughts by her hand on his knee. He looked at their hands together on his knee and then up to see that smile, HIS SMILE. He gave her a soft smirk, it didn't matter what happened, where the others went, he wasn't leaving her. She was his now and he was hers.

As the SUV made it's way toward town he couldn't help but think it would be nice to get back early. He just hoped Carol was ready for the plans that he had in mind.

**There you go! Sorry for the wait. If I said things were crazy this past week at my house, it would be an understatement. My step dad is doing much better, but I had my daughter's 16****th**** birthday and the poor kid ended up a day before falling down the escalators at JC Penny. She now has her leg in a brace with fifteen stitches….sigh…so it's been a bit nuts around here. So here's your update! Sending you all hugs! Kaye and Vicki!**


	4. Cornered

Chapter 4…Cornered

**Greetings all! Thanks for the well wishes for Vicki, my step dad, and my little one. Everyone is doing well, knock on wood…LOL…the day is young…LOL. Here we go a little more. **

**-Binding-**

Daryl scanned the group of walkers, there were hundreds of them. They had been moving quickly through the small town hitting the pharmacy and then the small grocery store. They were almost home clear when they stopped in front of a small sporting goods store.

Daryl had hopped out and helped Carol out of the SUV. All three of them were joking and laughing. Ty had moved the truck to a better location when the herd came around the corner. Now Daryl was fighting for his life and Carol's life trying to get them back to the SUV. Daryl looked up to see Ty start to open his door. Daryl shook his head, waving the man away, "GET BACK TO CAMP! TAKE THE SUPPLIES! WE'LL BE FINE!"

Ty looked at the herd, "I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU!"

Carol waved him on, "GO! THE KIDS NEED THAT STUFF, HELP LIZZIE!"

Ty nodded, throwing the SUV into gear he sped out of town, taking as many walkers as he could with him.

Daryl grabbed Carol's hand, "Come on."

He drug her to the door of the sporting goods store, opening the door he pushed her inside. Carol scanned the store looking for anything that she might use to block the doors. She had no idea what they were going to. She started pushing a set of shelves toward where Daryl was holding the door closed. When she got closer, Daryl helped her, blocking the door. Daryl nudged her, "Push against the shelves. I'm gonna find somethin' to tie the door shut."

Carol nodded her head, pushing against the shelves with her back, bracing her feet on the floor. She looked up as Daryl rounded the back of the counter where the cash register was. She gasped, "DARYL LOOK OUT!"

Daryl felt the rotten hands of the walker as it grabbed his shoulders. He twisted, shoving the bar on his crossbow into its mouth. He used his other hand to grab his knife and push it through the dead things head. The walker hit the ground with a sick thud. Daryl felt his body start to shake as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He looked up at Carol who was trying to hold herself together as she pushed against the horde of walkers trying to get in at them. He couldn't stop just yet; he needed to find something for the fucking door.

He found a rope and moved toward the door tying it up tight. He nodded to Carol, "Come on, we best check this place out, make sure we ain't got no more surprises."

Carol just nodded her head weakly at him; she had no idea what to think. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She had almost lost him right in front of her eyes. She knew in that moment that if he died she would follow and that thought scared the hell out of her. She reached out a shaking hand, "Are you alright?"

Daryl gave her that Dixon half smirk, "Yeah….come on."

**-Binding-**

Ty pulled up to the house that they were calling home. Michonne and the kids were already on the porch and she stood up when he got out of the SUV. He shook his head, "They're trapped back in town in a sporting goods store. I think if we wait out the night we can go back and get them in the morning."

Rick appeared on the porch, Beth following right behind him. Rick sighed, "This Carol's doing?"

Lizzie stood up her eyes fixed on Rick, "What is your problem with Carol? She's a good person! She takes care of ALL OF US!"

Michonne put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "Lizzie, let's help Ty unpack the truck."

Rick stared at the young girl, not sure what to say as Michonne steered her down the stairs with her sister toward the truck. Tyreese stepped up and glared at Rick, "We got over ran, Carol DID NOT have anything to do with that. Now if you're done being an ass, why don't you help with the truck?"

Rick nodded as Beth put her hand gently on his back, "Go on Rick, I'll stay with Judith and send Carl out."

Rick sighed following Ty to the truck. When they started pulling out bags, Ty made sure to get the one from the pharmacy.

Once everyone was inside unpacking, Ty grabbed a bottle of water and asked Lizzie to give him a hand. He walked to the SUV the young girl trailing behind. He lifted her up and put her on the tail gate of the SUV. He smiled at her pulling out the bottle of Prozac he found at the pharmacy. "Lizzie, me and Carol think this might help you think clearer."

Lizzie watched as he took out a pill handing her the bottle of water. Lizzie took the pill and smiled at him, "These are the same kind that my mommy use to give me. They do help, they make me feel calm."

Tyreese had never been so happy in his life, "So your mom gave you this pill."

Lizzie looked at the pill, "Yeah, I remember because she gave me one of the green white at breakfast and then one at night."

Ty nodded, his smile getting bigger, "Well go on take it sweetheart."

Lizzie took the pill and then sat there drinking some of the water. She looked up at Tyreese and smiled, "Are you going to get Carol and Daryl tomorrow?"

Tyreese nodded, "That's the plan kid. Can you do a favor for me?"

Lizzie nodded, "Sure."

Tyreese looked up at the house, "Don't tell anyone about the pills. Michonne and I will make sure you get them and then when Daryl and Carol get back they will too. We just want to help you sweetie."

Lizzie's eyes went to the ground, "I'm really sorry that I thought Karen and Dave were walkers. I was….well…sometimes I get confused…."

Tyreese didn't know what to say so he just pulled the young girl into his arms and gave her a hug. He missed Karen, he really did, but he knew that she would want him to help this little girl, help her get better or at least better than she was and that was all he could do. The girl hadn't meant to kill anyone, she was just sick and Tyreese found he had nothing but pity for the girl, his anger was gone.

**-Binding-**

Carol and Daryl spent the next hour making sure the building was cleared. They had found two additional walkers and quickly finished them off.

Neither spoke much during the sweep, both lost in their fears at almost losing the other.

Carol felt a burning in her blood, the same burning she had been experiencing lately whenever Daryl was around. She need something to prove to herself he was there and alive. Her eyes tracked him as he looked under the shelves for threats. As he bent over she got a powerful urge to put her mark on his ass cheek. She shook herself, trying to get the mental image out of her mind, only to find herself swept up in another image. Daryl had stood up and raised his arms above his head. As he reached up, he grabbed two of the shelf braces.

Carol could feel the heat pooling down low. She could see him tied to those shelves as she rubbed all over him, slapping that ass, nipping at his shoulders, pulling his hair back and sinking her teeth into that neck. Unknowingly she let out a moan of pure want.

At her moan, Daryl's head whipped around. His eyes holding promises of dark desire, he let go of the shelf and walked the few steps towards her. He could smell her, could almost taste her on his tongue. He felt the blood flowing fast to his crotch and all he could think about was being inside her. He needed to be inside her, to remind himself that she was here and she was his.

He stopped with less than a foot between them and raised a hand to her cheek.

His voice deep and husky as he spoke to her, those eyes still burning with everything he wasn't ready to say. "Carol." was the only word he could get out.

She reached up and slid her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers in his hair. "Yes"

Both of them knew this was going to be quick and hard, yet they didn't care. They both needed this connection of flesh and souls.

Hands ripping at buttons as clothes were quickly shoved out of the way, teeth nipping and biting laying ownership to the other, Daryl spun her around and pressed her against the shelf, his body flush with her back. She could feel the throbbing from his cock and felt the answering call within her.

"This ain't gonna last long." He said as he guided himself into her wet warmth.

One of his hands grasped her hip as the other ran up and down her front. He cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. His thrust hard and quick as he watched his body slide in and out of her.

Carol purred at the feeling of him pounding himself home within her, the feeling of his hands on her.

She pulled his head down and flicking his ear with her tongue whispering "Harder, please god harder!"

Crying out "FUCK!" he put both hands on her hips and bent her further forward. He widened his stand and with every drop of energy he had, every bit of muscle he possessed he rammed into her.

Ten wonderful strokes later had them both screaming the others name as they came.

**Binding**

Sharing smiles Carol and Daryl took a few minutes to get their breathing under control and to get dressed.

The looked around the store for some supplies to get them through the night as well as anything that could be used as a weapon.

They had found some packs of freeze dried foods as well as some tents, sleeping bags, hiking boots, clothes and lots of items that could be turned into weapons.

Daryl remembering meeting the Governor's guy Martinez and how good he was with a bat, he now had a better appreciation for them. There were also hockey sticks, climbing spikes and ropes, clamps and archery supplies. All in all not a bad haul.

They scrounged up some hiker's packs to load as much as they could, making sure to take all the food and drinks they could find.

Carol made them up a sleeping area while Daryl hauled everything towards the exit.

She was feeling the sweet burn from their "quickie" and wondered if they would have a chance at more tonight. She knew this may be one of the few times they would have this much time alone together and there were so many things she wanted to do to him and for him.

Daryl walked back to the area Carol had set up. He stood and just watched her as she put everything together. He felt a bit bad for how rough he had been with her, but also felt a thrill when remembering her whisper of "Harder".

He had wanted to be with her for a long time, knew he had feelings for her, but was afraid to get close to her. He was afraid he would hurt her, not just physically but emotionally as well. He never wanted to hurt her in any way, but he couldn't leave her, never for long.

Both had suffered abuse and neglect by those who were supposed to love them, both had issues with trusting others and both knew what it was like to not having power over their lives. After her thing the night before, asking him about power and trust, he couldn't keep his mind off how powerless they had both been in their lives.

He trusted her to not hurt him and if there were things she could do for him to bring that peace he had found with her, he was willing to do anything she asked.

Her voice cut through his musing, "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," he said with slight smile. _If she only knew where his mind went…_

'Come sit with me, we've got some things we need to talk about."

He could hear how nervous she was and wondered what made her feel that way. He almost worried she was going to tell him that new developments in their relationship was a mistake. If she did he was going to do everything in his power to convince her they were meant to be together.

The only other things he could think of that would make her that nervous were things he really wasn't sure he needed to hear. He pretty much figured out that Lizzie was the one that killed Karen and David, what he didn't get is why Carol and Ty were keeping it from the others.

He was so pissed at Rick fucking Grimes for the way he was treating Carol and knew he would be hard pressed to ever forgive his former "brother" for leaving her in the first place. He wanted the truth to come out just so he could rub it in Rick's face.

"M'k," he said as he walked over and took her hand.

He sat down on the bed she had made and pulled her down with him. He tried not to feel hurt when she slipped her hand from his, but as she clasped her hands together, he knew she was getting herself ready for whatever it was she had to say.

She took a deep breath and looked over at him. "There are so many things I want to tell you. I just don't know where to start."

She watched that smirk that she loved so damn much curl his lip. "Start where ever ya need too."

She gave a little huff of a laugh, "Do you want to know what happened with Karen and David?"

"Don't need ta hear it, I trust ya. I do wanna know why Ty is helpin' ya cover for her."

Carol nodded, she had expected that question. "I was going to tell Ty the same thing I told Rick, that I was the one that did it. Lizzie gave herself away. Once Ty found out, he decided to help me because she's a little girl."

"Why ain't cha tellin' Rick and the rest?'

"I told you how I felt when Rick confronted me, I was worried what he would do to her. I can't lose another child, Daryl, not if I can help it. We are trying to find meds to help her, but I just don't know if it will do any good. I got to try." She finished with a small sob.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "We'll do the best we can, but ya got to remember that there's only so much you can do. I've got ya back, don't ever forget that."

They sat quietly for several minutes before he spoke again, "Ya know I was worried ya was gonna try and get rid of me. Trade me in for the big guy."

Carol nuzzled her face into his neck, "I've waited too damn long to get you Dixon, not about to let you go now."

Daryl started to feel a stirring in his body again. _God! The things this woman did to him!_

"Well, you got me now, so what ya want to do with me?" He hoped her answer was the same as his. He got a flash of her lying on her back, legs spread wide as she begged him to take her.

Carol, also got a flash, the same one she got earlier, Daryl tied to that damn shelf as she marked him, loved him, gave him everything just as she took everything from him.

She felt a throb deep inside as her body remembered the feel of him inside her.

She pulled her head away from him and looked him in the eye. She could see the passion building inside of him, her body answering the call of his.

"Do you really trust me?" she asked a glimmer in her eye.

"I trust ya, I trust ya more than I've ever trusted anyone." He saw something move across her face. There was that passion, but there was also want, need, and love.

He leaned his head down, his lips barely brushing hers, "I'm yours." He said as their lips met.

**-Binding-**

Tyreese laid back on his bed roll; he could hear Rick and Beth out on the porch. He wasn't sure who they thought they were fooling. Anyone could see that the two were either doing something or working on doing something. He got it he really did. He would love to have someone to do 'something' with; it had been ages since a woman touched him. Hell, he hadn't even gotten that far with Karen. He groaned at the stirring in his pants.

He rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes, he had to focus. He was keeping watch over the kids and he needed sleep if they were going to get Daryl and Carol back the next day.

He heard the creak of floor boards and looked up to see Michonne standing over him. She didn't say anything, she just sank onto the ground and sat cross legged next to him, "How's the girl?"

Ty sat up on his elbows, "She's fine. Took that pill for me like a champ. Said her mother used to give her one in the morning and one at night."

Michonne nodded, looking up at the door of the bedroom that Mikka and Lizzie were sleeping in. "Well, at least we know you got the right stuff."

Ty sighed, "Yeah, she said she was sorry for doing what she did."

Michonne nodded, "Are you alright with what she did?"

Ty laid back down his arms folding under his head, "No, but I understand. I understand what Carol did too. She was just trying to protect the kid and after the way Rick is acting I understand that too. Now I just feel bad for all of them."

Michonne's eyes narrowed, "But who feels bad for you?"

Ty chuckled, "I'm fine."

Ty closed his eyes and sighed, then he felt Michonne's hand on his stomach, making his eyes snap open. She watched his face as her hand slipped down under his waist band. Ty's voice came out shaky, "Michonne?"

Michonne shook her head, "Shh, just relax, you need to release some tension. Just let me."

He stared at her face as her small strong hand engulfed his shaft. He was already half hard just at the feel of her hand on his stomach. Now her hand was slowly working him up. He flexed his thighs to keep from cumming just from her touch, he had no idea what the quiet woman was doing, but he wasn't going to stop her as her hand worked him up and down.

Michonne knew the pain that Tyreese was in; she knew that he needed something too. She had been asleep and had woke from one hell of a dream and she needed to feel something. She needed to feel him. The dream had been about the two of them and after she helped herself, she couldn't get him out of her head and she needed to feel him under her hand. She was silent as she worked, loving the veins and hardness that glided under her hand. She loved watching the way his breathing picked up, the way his eyes softened.

Tyreese panted as she increased her speed, "Michonne….."

Michonne gave him a small smile, "I know…let go…"

Tyreese felt his balls tighten and he groaned loudly as his hot seed spilled all over her hand inside his pants. He drifted into a peace that he had forgotten existed. His eyes closed, a smile on his face, thankful for whatever power that moved Michonne to do this for him.

Michonne smirked as she withdrew her hand, she leaned down kissing his cheek, whispering to him, "Let me know when you're ready, I'm not going anywhere."

Then she got up slowly, heading back into her room. Tyreese laid there, still almost panting, staring at the ceiling knowing he had to get up and clean up. But for the moment he was awe struck by what just happened. She had given him something, knowing he needed it and for that he would make sure he returned the favor.

**We hope you liked! Getting everyone laid in this one…LOL…Hope your day is wonderful! Next chapter we find Daryl tied to those shelves…be ready! Hugs, Kaye and Vicki!**


End file.
